Black´s Life
by LadyFeana
Summary: Wer ist der geheimnisvolle Einzelgänger aus dem Waisenhaus, und was für ein Schicksal wird der Brief, den er erhält, für ihn bereit halten?Ein Versuch, das Leben des Sirius Black auf eine andere Art und Weise zu rekonstruieren. OOC
1. Prolog

_Für Athranil, Priesterin Tuth und Deathblade_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Lady _

* * *

Prolog

Das Zimmer war nicht besonders groß. Es war gerade groß genug für einen Tisch, drei Stühle und zwei Doppelstockbetten. Kleiderschränke gab es nicht; Klamotten wurden in Kisten in Kisten unter den Betten verstaut. Aber die Kinder, die hier lebten, besaßen eh nicht viel mehr als die Kleider, die sie am Leib trugen.

Bei diesem Zimmer handelte es sich um eines von dreißig anderen Zimmern des Waisenhauses "St. Clement für Knaben" in einem kleinen Vorort von London. In diesem Zimmer lag, auf einem der beiden Doppelstockbetten, ein Junge von ungefähr zehn Jahren.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und hatte seinen Blick auf das Lattenrost des oberen Bettes gerichtet. Er dachte nach.

Er war eines von ungefähr achtzig Waisenkindern in diesem Haus. Seit er sich erinnern konnte lebte er hier. Er kannte seine Eltern nicht; er wusste nur, dass sie bei einem Zugunglück ums Leben kamen als er noch ein Säugling gewesen war. Sein einziger auffindbarer Verwandter war sein Großvater gewesen, der jedoch seit dem schon einige Jahre zurückliegenden Tod seiner Frau dem Alkohol verfallen war und sich daher nie um seinen Enkelsohn kümmern konnte.

So war er hier gelandet.

Das war zumindest die Geschichte, die die Schwestern ihm erzählt hatten. Manchmal kamen Leute, meist waren es verheiratete Paare, und adoptierten einen der Jungen.

Doch nicht ihn. Er war anders.

Er war schon immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, der sich keiner Gruppe richtig zugehörig fand. Etwas war an ihm, was den anderen Angst einflößte. In seiner Nähe geschahen manchmal Dinge, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Und seine schwarzen, unbändigen Haare, seine dunklen und unergründlichen Augen und sein verwegenes Aussehen trugen auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, von den anderen gemocht zu werden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste der Junge auch noch nicht, was in dem Brief stand, der vor wenigen Minuten bei der Oberschwester und Leiterin des Waisenhauses, Mrs. Constantin, für ihn abgegeben worden war.

Dieser Brief sollte sein Leben für immer verändern.

Das Leben des

SIRIUS BLACK

* * *

_Falls der Prolog einigen gefallen haben sollte, so würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Für Athranil, Wölkchen und Clöd!_

_Viel Spaß!_

Lady

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Sirius stand in Mrs. Constantins Büro und hielt den Brief in seinen Händen.

Mrs. Constantin stand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Fassungslosigkeit an. Sie hatte den Brief wohl schon gelesen, denn das Siegel aus rotem Wachs auf der Rückseite des Umschlags war bereits erbrochen gewesen, als Sirius den Brief erhalten hatte.

Er selbst starrte ungläubig auf das Stück Pergament.

"Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"

Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

aufgenommen worden sind. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September diesen Jahres.

Anbei finden Sie eine Liste mit den zu erstehenden Materialien für den Unterricht sowie eine

Fahrkarte für den Zug, mit dem Sie unsere Schule erreichen können.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hogwarts- Schulleitung

PS: Da wir über Ihre momentane Situation bescheid wissen, werden wir Ihnen zu gegebener Zeit

einen Kollegen schicken, der Ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen für das Schuljahr helfen wird.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Tausend Fragen und Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf.

Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei?

Sein Blick glitt über das Wappen in der rechten oberen Ecke des Briefes. Es zeigte einen Raben, einen Dachs, einen Löwen und eine Schlange.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er hatte eigentlich immer von sich selbst behauptet, nicht an solche Sachen wie Magie und Zauberkunst zu glauben; genauso wenig, wie man an Geister oder an den Osterhasen glaubte.

In seinem Alter hatte man mit solchen Ammenmärchen eigentlich abgeschlossen!

Und doch waren da diese Dinge, die immer wieder in seiner Nähe geschahen...

So hatte sich zum Beispiel einmal, während des Essens im Gemeinschaftsraum des Waisenhauses, der Inhalt eines Glases genau über die Kleider des Jungen ergossen, der vorher noch über Sirius gelacht hatte.

Ein anderes Mal hatte sich Sirius in der Schule über einen seiner Lehrer aufgeregt, woraufhin die Fensterscheibe in Sirius´ unmittelbarer Nähe einfach so geborsten war.

Vielleicht hatten all diese Dinge, die er sich selbst nie hatte erklären können, irgend etwas mit dem Inhalt dieses Briefes zu tun.

Vielleicht war er...

Die herbe Stimme Mrs. Constantins riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

Er hatte vor lauter Verwirrung alles um sich herum vergessen; auch die Leiterin des Waisenhauses, die immer noch mit ihrem strengen, von Jahren der Anstrengungen gezeichneten Gesicht auf ihn hinunter blickte.

"Erst hatte ich diesen Brief für einen dumme-Jungen-Scherz gehalten."

Bei ihrem folgendem Satz jedoch erbleichte sie.

"Aber... gleich nachdem ich den Brief gelesen hatte, klingelte das Telefon. Ein Mann, der sich als der Schulleiter dieser... Einrichtung... vorstellte, erklärte mir diese... außergewöhnliche Situation."

Sirius blickte sie fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Ich habe beschlossen, dass du diese... Schule... besuchen kannst. Aber wenn du gehst...". Und mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich vor und tippte Sirius mit ihrem langen, dürren Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

"Aber wenn du gehst, dann kannst du nicht wieder hierher kommen. Was soll ich denn den anderen Kindern erzählen, wohin du immer verschwindest? Oder potentiellen Adoptiveltern? Die würden doch nie SO ein Kind wollen! Nein, das geht nicht!"

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, und Sirius hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mehr zu sich selbst redete.

Weg aus dem Waisenhaus? Fort von all den nervenden Mitbewohnern? Die Idee klang sehr verlockend für ihn.

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete, aber schlimmer als hier konnte es nirgendwo sein.

Sirius faltete behutsam den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn zurück in den Umschlag.

"Ich werde gehen...", murmelte Sirius leise.

"Wie war das?", fragte Mrs. Constantin, nun so gefasst und streng wie immer.

Sirius sah auf, straffte sich und sah Mrs. Constantin aus seinen dunklen Augen so hart an, wie er es vermochte.

"Ich werde gehen!", sagte er dann klar und laut.

Ohne auf eine Reaktion der Oberschwester zu warten, machte Sirius auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Büro.

Er ging an dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die anderen Kinder gerade das Abendessen zu sich nahmen, vorbei.

Statt dessen ging er direkt zurück auf sein Zimmer, kramte seinen Taschenkalender, den er und jeder andere Junge hier zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, aus seiner Kleiderkiste und markierte den 01. September.

"Noch drei Wochen, dann bin ich raus hier", sagte er leise zu sich selbst.

Dann steckte er den Kalender wieder weg, und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Drei Wochen.

Er lächelte.

* * *

_Bitte nur produktive (sowohl negative als auch positive) Reviews!!! _


	3. Chapter 2

_Hallo an alle, die gewartet haben!_

_Sorry, dass das Chapter erst jetzt online geht, denn es ist schon seit ein paar Tagen fertig. Leider hatte die Seite ein Problem, die Datei hochzuladen und hat sie nicht angnommen. Aber jetzt hat es geklappt!_

_Viel Spaß nun,_

_eure Lady _

_

* * *

_

** Kapitel 2**

Die drei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Sirius war so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr; die Schwestern waren schon ganz erstaunt über den plötzlichen Gemütswandel des sonst so mürrischen und schwer zu händelnden Jungen.

Ja, in der Tat, Sirius freute sich auf den Tag, an dem er das Waisenhaus verlassen konnte.

Nur des Nachts, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, nagten Zweifel an ihm.Dann fragte er sich, was ihn wohl erwarten mochte. Er hatte versucht, in der Stadtbibliothek Informationen über die Schule, der er bald besuchen sollte, zu finden.Aber er hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts erfahren.Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo diese Schule lag, noch weniger über ihr Aussehen, ihre Geschichte und WAS überhaupt dort unterrichtet wurde.

Auch in dieser Nacht lag Sirius lange wach.

Heute hatte die Oberschwester ihn erneut in ihr Büro gerufen. Was sie zu sagen gehabt hatte, war kurz und knapp gewesen:

„Morgen wird jemand kommen und dich abholen. Pack deine Sachen, um Punkt zehn Uhr erwarten wir dich hier."

Dann durfte er wieder gehen.Nun lag er hier, den gepackten Koffer unter dem Bett.Den ganzen Abend war er fragenden Blicken ausgewichen und hatte mit niemandem ein Wort gesprochen.

_Bald bin ich weg,_ dachte er bei sich.

_Und dann, dann habe ich keine Ahnung, wo ich wohnen soll._

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.Er träumte.

_Er lief durch einen langen Gang. Die Wände waren aus Stein, und von ihnen tropfte Wasser. An einigen Stellen lief es sogar in Rinnsalen hinunter.__Ratten mit nassem, dreckverklumptem Fell drängten sich zu beiden Seiten an die Wände.__Doch all das bemerkte Sirius nur am Rande.__Er lief, lief immer weiter. Er blickte sich nicht um. Sein Blick war auf einen weit entfernten Punkt am Ende des Ganges gerichtet. __Dort war es hell. Dort wollte er hin.__Doch hatte er das Gefühl, je länger er lief, desto weiter entfernte sich der helle Punkt, den er so sehnsüchtig zu erreichen hoffte.E__r streckte die Arme aus, drohte zu stolpern und wollte einen Schrei ausstoßen. __Doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen._

Er erwachte. Schweißgebadet richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Er atmete schwer.

Er war…ja, in seinem Bett im Waisenhaus.

_Es war nur ein Traum,_ dachte er bei sich, und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, blickte er auf die Uhr, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Tisch stand. 6:30 Uhr. Sirius beschloss, aufzustehen. Er musste eh noch seine restlichen Sachen zusammen packen, und an Schlafen war nach diesem Traum sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. Außerdem machten sich nun langsam die Aufregung und die Neugier auf den bevorstehenden Tag in ihm breit.

Er ging ins Bad, wusch sich, zog sich an und packte seine restlichen Sachen in den Koffer und stellte ihn an das Fußende des Bettes. Dann ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sein letztes Frühstück im Waisenhaus St. Clement zu sich zu nehmen. Vor lauter Nervosität jedoch bekam Sirius keinen Bissen hinunter.

Die Tuscheleien der anderen Kinder machten es auch nicht gerade besser.

„Wo er wohl hingeht?"

„Ob er nun endlich adoptiert wurde?"

„Vermissen wird ihn eh keiner!"

Sirius betrat das Büro Mrs. Constantins, den Koffer hinter sich her zerrend. Mrs. Constantin stand neben ihrem Schreibtisch, neben ihr stand eine große, streng aussehende Frau. Ihr Haar war von einem dunklen Braun, ihre Augen leuchteten wach und klar. Sie hatte ein strenges, aber zugleich auch gutmütig wirkendes Gesicht. Sie trug eine Brille, die ihren strengen Gesamteindruck noch unterstrich.

Sie lächelte nicht.

„Sirius", begann Mrs. Constantin.

„Das hier ist Professor McGonagall. Sie ist hier, um dich abzuholen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Mrs. Constantin an die Frau, die nun leicht die Stirn runzelte.

„Damit wäre dann ja alles geklärt. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden- ich habe zu tun."

Die Frau nickte, aber da war Mrs. Constantin schon ohne ein Wort des Abschieds an Sirius zu richten an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Nun waren Sirius und Professor McGonagall allein.

„Nun denn", sagte sie etwas zu heiter. „Lass uns gehen."

Das Taxi, das vor dem Waisenhaus auf sie gewartet hatte, fuhr Richtung Stadtmitte. Sirius war erst einige Male in London gewesen. Schweigend saßen die beiden nebeneinander im Auto. Sirius hielt es nach einer Weile nicht mehr aus.

„Wohin fahren wir denn? Ich meine, all diese Sachen auf der Liste… Zauberkessel, Umhänge, Zauberstab… wo kann man so was denn kaufen?"

Professor McGonagall, die angesichts dieses Redeschwalls leise schmunzeln musste, sagte: „Keine Sorge, junger Mann. Die Sachen, die Sie benötigen, habe ich bereits heute Morgen besorgen lassen. Nur um einen Zauberstab für Sie müssen wir uns noch kümmern."

Bei diesen Worten fiel Sirius etwas ein, was schon seit Tagen durch sein Unterbewusstsein geisterte.

„Aber- wovon soll ich das denn bezahlen?"

„Nun, sagen wir, ein verloren geglaubtes Familienmitglied hat ihnen seine Unterstützung zugesichert."

Sirius starrte die Frau neben sich ungläubig an. Ein verlorenes Familienmitglied? Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass sein altes Leben nach und nach in Stücke zerbrach.

„Aber wer…?"

Doch er kam nicht dazu, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte, denn in dem Moment blieb das Taxi stehen und McGonagall stieg aus.

Sie standen im Hinterhof eines Gasthauses, welches sie kurz zuvor durchquert hatten. Das Schild am Eingang hatte Sirius gefallen:

„Zum tropfenden Kessel"

Im Gasthaus selbst jedoch war es schmuddelig und dunkel gewesen. Überall saßen merkwürdige Gestalten, und Sirius war froh gewesen, als McGonagall dem Wirt nur kurz zunickte und ihn direkt zum Hinterausgang wieder hinaus führte. Nun standen sie hier. Vor ihnen ragte eine alte, dreckige Backsteinmauer in die Höhe. Sirius blickte sich um. Der Hinterhof war klein und dreckig. Überall standen ausgediente Stühle, Putzutensilien und alte Matratzen herum.

Was sollten sie hier?

Eben diese Frage wollte Sirius gerade eben an McGonagall richten, als diese sich ruckartig zu ihm umdrehte.

„Nun", begann sie. „Sind Sie bereit, in Ihr neues Leben einzutreten?"

Sirius nickte langsam, einen entschlossenen Blick in den Augen.

„Dann folgen sie mir."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder zu der Backsteinmauer herum, zog einen langen, dünnen Stab aus ihrer Tasche hervor und klopfte auf einige Steine der Mauer. Plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, schoben sich die Steine ineinander uns Sonnenlicht flutete in den kleinen Hinterhof. Dahinter lag eine Gasse. Viele Menschen in langen, wallenden Umhängen liefen geschäftig auf ihr hin und her. Sirius folgte McGonagall durch die Mauer in die Gasse hinein. Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Mauer wieder, und als Sirius sich umblickte, war von dem gerade noch da gewesenen Durchgang nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse!", rief Professor McGonagall und deutete auf die Reihen von Geschäften, die sich vor ihnen erstreckten.

Willkommen in deiner neuen Welt, Sirius Black.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews! g _


End file.
